


Until the End

by idontbelieveinmountains



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know, M/M, Whump, do people still say whump?, i keep hurting fitz in these sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontbelieveinmountains/pseuds/idontbelieveinmountains
Summary: It's the end of the world, and Fitzroy Maplecourt needs to make a decision.
Relationships: Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> _Time falls away  
>  But pain always finds a way to stay  
> The tears that you've shed  
> May find a tree to water  
> But only when you're stronger  
> I promise I'll be here until the end_

It was the end of everything, and Fitzroy Maplecourt stood over the Godscar Chasm, peering down into the seemingly endless abyss below. He thought about a lot of things in that moment, his mind racing trying to figure out how his life had turned out like this, how he ended up here. He knew, of course, but facing that fact just made him all the more terrified. He tried to focus, but the sky above him rippled in various shades of orange as battles raged in the distance. He knew what he had to do, and they were running out of time. He looked down, and took a deep breath. 

Just then, he heard a noise from behind him; someone was calling his name. He turned around to see Argo and the Firbolg running as fast as they could to catch up with him. Fitzroy knew it wouldn’t take his friends long, and he needed to act fast. He looked at them both, then locked eyes with Argo, his face full of fear and remorse. This was it, Fitzroy wouldn’t let his connection to Chaos endanger his friends - or the world - any longer. It was time to meet his maker. He allowed himself one last look at his friends. “I’m sorry.” he said, and jumped into the rift. 

\- - -

_“Fitzroy!”_

Argo’s cry fell on deaf ears, and memories flooded back as he watched his best friend disappear from existence. His vision flickered and his legs swayed. Suddenly, in his mind, he was on the Mariah again. A storm swirled around him as he stood frozen in fear. He could hear the sounds of swords clashing and waves hitting the hull of the ship, struggling to keep his footing while the world crumbled around him. In an instant he was in touch with reality again, and he knew that just like back then, he had to make a decision. Argo didn’t think, he just dove. 

He dove like he dove after his mother all those years ago. He could still remember how the water surrounded him, and the cold felt strong enough to pierce his skin. Then, just as now, the sudden transition from deafening noise to complete silence was extremely jarring. This time, however, Argo was not greeted with the sea he had become so familiar with. Instead, he found himself surrounded by a strange opalescent light that appeared to go on forever. It was impossibly bright, yet he could still see. He forced himself further and further down, and soon he felt a strange energy emitting from beneath him. It pulsated with a power he had never experienced before, but strangely it felt very familiar. He knew what it was and he knew that time was short, so he swam down until the energy became completely overwhelming.

He could see it now, a roaring ball of thunder and lightning tore into the iridescent abyss. Without hesitating, Argo plunged himself inside. The pain was indescribable. It was like having a thousand hornets sting his skin while simultaneously feeling like every cell in his body was trying to tear itself apart from the inside. But he kept going, he had to keep going. Soon enough, he saw a figure in the middle of it all. Electricity crackled outward from their body, and Argo immediately knew who it was. He dove down, arms outstretched and ready to pull Fitzroy out of this trance. Just barely, he managed to place a firm hold on Fitzroy’s shoulders. The touch made lightning rip through his body, but he held on. 

“Fitzroy!” He called, “Fitzroy, it’s me! It’s Argo.” He got a proper look at his friend now, and what he saw was nearly impossible to believe. Fitzroy’s eyes were wide open, and instead of holding their regular amount of colour and depth, they were now completely white. His hair shone blindingly in the same colour. Still somehow, through all the chaos and thunder Fitzroy managed to hear him. 

“Argo?” He said weakly. He was definitely trying to look at his friend, but the light filling his eyes appeared to have blinded him. His expression was confused and vacant, but also clearly one of pain. 

“Yeah! It’s me, buddy I’m right here.” Argo responded, giving Fitzroy’s shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

“No, no, Argo you can’t be here.”

Argo chuckled despite himself, “It’s a little late for that, Fitz. I’m here now and I’m not leaving ya.” 

“No, Argo you don’t-” But he was cut off as he began to convulse. Fitzroy screamed in agony, which came out partially as a deafening crack of thunder. Argo watched helplessly as some of the pain deeper into him as well. He couldn’t help but thinking that this was just like the curse all over again, but this time he really had no idea what to do. He just held on, he wasn’t going to lose anyone else. 

“I’m getting us out of this, Fitz. If I’m leaving, you’re coming with me.” 

“Argo, I’m hurting you!”

“It’s ok!”

“It’s not! I keep hurting people, Argo. I don’t want to hurt people anymore.”

“You don’t have to. Just let me help, Fitz. Please.” Something seemed to click in Fitzroy’s mind just then, and he managed to look directly into Argo’s eyes with determination on his face. 

“Ok. There’s something I need to do, but I need you to trust me.” 

Argo smiled, then nodded, “Til the end of the earth.” 

“Alright.” Fitzroy said, and shut his eyes. His whole body clenched up, and he began to cry out in pain again. It was even louder this time - impossibly loud. The storm swirled around Argo’s ears until he thought his head would burst. With one last thought, he reached out and wrapped his arms around Fitzroy, holding him close as the pain seared through them both. Fitzroy continued to scream, but Argo wouldn’t let go. 

“I’ve got you. I’ve got you, Fitz.” He said.

Then everything went white. 

\- - -

Argo was only lucid for a few fleeting moments after that. He could see a blinding light, then nothing. Then a hospital bed. He heard people speaking in rushed tones, but he couldn’t make out the words. When he finally awoke, he was back in his dorm room, safely tucked into bed. He blinked a few times, feeling around to assure himself that this was real. He then heard the all-too-familiar sound of snoring, and looked down to see the Firbolg sleeping on the floor. He was right next to Argo’s bed instead of his usual spot on the other side of the room. Argo was relieved to see that his friend was ok, and it warmed his heart to know that the Firbolg was watching over him. Then he had a realization: _Fitzroy._

Quickly and quietly, he got out of bed, being careful not to wake the sleeping Firbolg. He gave his friend a little pat on the head before making his way to Fitzroy’s room. Fear suddenly gripped him as he wondered whether or not Fitzroy was even still alive. His heart pounded as he made it towards the other’s room, placing his hand on the knob and turning it slowly. It opened, and on the other side Argo saw Fitzroy laying in bed. He made his way over carefully, then put a gentle hand on his friend’s shoulder. 

Argo sighed with relief when Fitzroy opened his bleary eyes. “Fitz, it’s me.” He whispered. 

“Argo..” Fitzroy said with a raspy voice. Argo smiled down at him, overjoyed that Fitzroy was alive and well. He was then shocked to find himself being pulled down into a warm embrace. It took a moment for him to even react, carefully bringing his arms up to wrap around his friend in return. He eventually let himself close his eyes and savour the moment. Fitzroy buried his face in Argo’s shoulder and began to sob. Argo rubbed his hand along Fitzroy’s back as he wept.

“Fitz...Fitz hey-” He started, but Fitzroy cut him off. 

“I lost my magic.” 

Argo pulled away just enough to see Fitzroy’s face streaked with tears. “What?”

“I gave it up, it was the only way to stop Chaos from controlling me. It’s gone.” Fitzroy began to cry again. 

“Oh, Fitz..” Argo thought about how Fitzroy had first discovered his magic, how he had hated it at first but later learned to grow stronger along with it. All that work he put in had become pointless in an instant. 

His friend continued to sob. “I’m nothing now,” Fitzroy whimpered, and it broke Argo’s heart. He did the only thing he could think of, and brushed the tears out of Fitzroy’s eyes, trying to get the other to meet his eyes.

“No, Fitzroy, you’re everything.” He continued to caress Fitzroy’s face, and Fitzroy brought a hand up to cling to Argo’s own. He wept a little longer, Argo holding him the whole way through. “Honestly, I’m just happy you’re alive. I really thought I’d lost you there for a minute.”

“I’m sorry.” 

Argo smiled at him, “It’s ok, just don’t go scarin’ me like that again.” 

Fitzroy sniffled, “I won’t, I promise.” A spark of realization dawned on his face, “You came after me. Argo stared lovingly at Fitzroy and nodded. The other’s expression turned to one of tender gratitude. “Thank you.” Finally, Fitzroy smiled, and what a beautiful smile it was. “I think you saved me this time, Argo.” 

Argo chuckled, “I guess I did.” The both gazed longingly at each other until Fitzroy eventually sealed the gap, pressing his lips to Argo’s. They melted into each other, and the world seemed to disappear. But instead of ending, this time it swirled around them with the sky now a beautiful inky blue dotted with innumerable stars. There was nothing to worry about tonight; no war, no demons. Just the love shared between Argonaut Keene and Fitzroy Maplecourt.

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized I killed Snippers oh god


End file.
